The present invention relates generally to computer implemented ranking of lines of text.
When a user submits a search query via a search engine, search engine may present a list of search results. More specifically, the list of search results typically lists a plurality of documents that satisfy the search query. When the search engine is implemented via a web site, each of the documents may be identified by a corresponding Uniform Resource Locator (URL).
When the search engine generates a list of search results, the search engine typically generates a summary (i.e., abstract) of each document. Thus, for a single document, the search engine may present a title of the document, the summary that the web site has generated, and a URL at which the document may be accessed.
Unfortunately, the summary of a document is not always useful to the user submitting the search query. As a result, the user may unnecessarily click on documents that do not include the information sought by the user. Alternatively, the user may choose not to click on documents that might be helpful to the user.
In view of the above, it would be beneficial if the summary of a document could be generated in a more accurate manner in order to improve the user experience.